<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>再一次相识 by BrokenMesa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937611">再一次相识</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa'>BrokenMesa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>献给基友 @阿X丸 的生日贺文<br/>原作：网游《最终幻想XIV》3.0版<br/>CP：光之战士/艾默里克；少量光之战士/奥尔什方。（注意：光之战士是指宣传动画《重生之境》中的光之战士，所以本文中他的职业依然是战士，而不是龙骑士。）<br/>分级：辅导级（基本上没有肉）。<br/>警告：攻受不明；OOC绝对有；私心设定一箩筐；完成时间匆忙，可能会有部分脑洞和原作游戏以及国际服的最新版本有所冲突；以及第一次写游戏同人，文风有突变。<br/>篇幅：8000+</p><p> </p><p>天哪这篇ff14处女作我竟然只在lof上发了，没有在这里存档，本地也没存，险些就要丢了，黑历史也值得保存哈哈哈。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>再一次相识</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ⅰ 梦呓<br/>艾默里克收拾办公桌的时候，已经是深夜了。虽然他的副官露琪亚厉声反对骑士团总长带伤加班，但艾默里克还是想方设法说服了她，毕竟今天负责守夜执勤的小队长是一位新晋升的年轻骑士，按照艾默里克自己定下的规矩，他一定要检视新人的工作情况，更何况这个金发的年轻人还是艾默里克自己选拔的人才。这人虽然是泽梅尔家族旁系远亲，却全无伊修加德贵族的架子，可能是因为他曾在拉诺西亚生活多年，沾上了那种洗不掉的直爽豪放、不拘小节的气场。让艾默里克第一次见到他时就对他印象深刻。<br/>这么一想，那位光之战士也在拉诺西亚生活过。怪不得他们的微笑有些相似。<br/>艾默里克一边想着，一边戴好了兜帽，他朝门口站岗的哨兵微微颔首，便走进了刺骨的夜风里。<br/>其实，比起伊修加德人来人往的白天，艾默里克更喜欢古城沉稳冷峻的黑夜，尤其是像今天这样晴朗不下雪的黑夜。圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬广场上空无一人，路灯静谧而微弱的灯光在刺骨的寒风里坚强地闪烁着，青石地板上铺着一层薄薄的白雪，在月光下泛着清冷的银光，街道两旁民居的窗户也不再透出温暖的橙色灯火，黑漆漆的玻璃窗融入冷冰冰的石墙中，只有窗框上一线积雪勾勒着窗户优雅的外形。远处则隐约传来哨兵换岗的口号声。<br/>整个伊修加德城都入睡了。<br/>但艾默里克知道，有个地方一定还在营业。他朝广场南侧望去。忘忧骑士亭果然还亮着点点灯光。<br/>他身旁的露琪亚显然立刻注意到了他的视线。“今天您终于又可以去小酌一杯了。”这位副官的语气颇为感怀。自伊修加德的魔法障壁毁坏以来，他这位忘忧骑士亭的常客就再也没能得闲光顾这家小酒馆了，哪怕它离神殿骑士团总部只有几十步远。以前，他几乎每个深夜都会去那里度过一小段惬意的独处时光——因为那个时间段，酒鬼们往往已经喝得不省人事，妓女们也早已物色好了客人，没有人在意一个始终戴着兜帽的家伙到底是什么人，只要在一个角落背对人群坐下来，除了店里的老板和服务生，便不会有人来叨扰。虽然身处在嘈杂恶臭的环境中，这却是艾默里克最平静的时刻。<br/>所以，当他告别露琪亚，独自推开酒馆的木门时，台阶下几乎空无一人的大厅让他十分意外。<br/>“不好意思，阁下，我们已经打烊了。”浑厚的声音在空荡荡的大厅里激起了一阵阵回音。声音的来源正是老板吉布里隆，这位退休老兵此刻正坐在大厅东北角的柜台后，在一本厚厚的本子上写着什么，他没有抬头，继续挠着脑袋，拨弄手指，显然不想打断正在拼命计算的思路。<br/>“你们之前不是零点之后才打烊吗，吉布里隆？”艾默里克环顾酒馆大厅，不确定自己还该不该走下台阶，打断老板的工作。<br/>但他这句话还是让老板抬起了头。这位老兵正皱着眉头开口准备解释什么，却突然认出了这位深夜来客，他放下了羽毛笔，睁大了眼睛。“啊！您是……您是……那位大人？！”吉布里隆老板显然还记得艾默里克第一次光临时就说明的请求——不要说出自己的名字。“真是稀客。我还以为您不会再来了呢。”老板脸上立刻堆起了熟练的笑容。<br/>“什么意思?难道这里已经不欢迎我了吗?”艾默里克故意操着刻板的语调，责问道。“要是这样，我就不打扰了。”说完转身准备要走。<br/>“大人，大人，您这就让我担当不起了。我哪敢不欢迎您呢?”老板连忙必恭必敬走出了柜台，亲自弯腰请总骑士长入座。他引着艾默里克走到大厅西南角那张熟悉的小圆桌前，点亮了石壁上的煤油灯，然后麻利地把原本倒扣在桌面上的木凳放了下来，一边用一块脏兮兮的抹布抹着桌子，一边尴尬地解释道:“宝杖大街那边新开了一家富丽堂皇的大酒店，我以为您改上那里喝酒去了。”<br/>艾默里克挑了挑眉毛。他的确去过那家酒店的开业晚宴，毕竟老板似乎和迪兰达尔、艾茵哈特两大家族都有关系，大半伊修加德的上流人士都应邀赏光到场。但是艾默里克却并不喜欢那场面，当时尼德霍格的威胁迫在眉睫，他根本没有心情应酬这种虚伪的社交活动，只象征性地喝了两口酒，敷衍地寒暄了几句就离开了酒店，投入到了城墙加固的监察工作中。<br/>所以从吉布里隆老板这里再度听到那家酒店时，艾默里克不禁不悦地蹙起了眉。“我还是比较喜欢你这里，只是这段时间很忙罢了。”<br/>“哈，那是那是，您每天日理万机，还肯来我这里，自然是我莫大的荣幸。”老板赶紧顺势恭维。“只是最近不少客人都应征入伍，皇都又增加了夜间执勤的人手，所以这个点就打烊了，照顾不周，还请您宽宏大量，多多包涵。”<br/>艾默里克就这样有一茬没一茬地和老板搭着话，然而，就在他吩咐老板来一小瓶小麦酒时，大厅的另一边传来了一阵含糊的梦呓。<br/>当然，艾默里克走进这间屋子时就已经察觉到那个昏暗角落的小桌上趴着一个一动不动的醉汉。但他并没有分心留意，毕竟这里是酒馆，一两个躺着不走的醉汉没什么好稀奇的。<br/>但是，那声梦呓却让他怔住了。<br/>“奥……奥尔什方……”<br/>艾默里克不可能听错这个声音和那个名字。他立刻起身，全然不顾是否有些失态，快步走了过去。果然，这位醉汉正是那位大英雄——那位“光之战士”。</p><p>Ⅱ 光之名<br/>和今天早些时候见到他时一模一样，他穿着那套标志性的红衣铠甲，事实上，不知道是不是为了响应他那个名号，他好像永远都穿着这套厚重的铠甲，艾默里克从没见过他卸下铠甲或是穿其他铠甲时是什么模样。<br/>同样，艾默里克也没见过他醉成这样。<br/>他的脸侧伏在小臂上，显然这不是一个舒服的姿势，毕竟他连手铠都没脱，另一边的脸上甚至还印有还未消退的手铠纹路。看起来，忘忧骑士亭的酒并没有让光之战士在梦中“忘忧”。他眉心左上方的那道浅浅的伤痕因眉头紧锁而扭曲了，嘴唇抿得发白，前额冒着涔涔汗珠，濡湿的栗色碎发贴着额头和两鬓，放在桌面上的双拳也紧握着，仿佛随时都会拿起他脚边的巨斧战斗一般。<br/>“奥尔……什方……”他又开始说梦话了。<br/>艾默里克已经能猜到梦境大概是番怎样的情景。他不禁想，光之战士真是一位好演员，黄昏时分他来神殿骑士团总部汇报企业号以太撞角准备完成的时候，脸上还挂在兴致勃勃、志在必得的微笑，甚至成功骗过了心思细腻的露琪亚，每个人都以为他们的大英雄已经从教皇厅那场悲剧的阴霾中走了出来。连艾默里克自己也松了口气。但现在看来这不过是他的完美伪装罢了。这个人从什么时候开始戴上了面具呢?是教皇厅事件之后?还是乌尔达哈政变那时就……不论如何，和埃斯提尼安那有形的面盔相比，显然光之战士无形的面具更让人捉摸不透。<br/>还有人见过这样面具下的他吗?<br/>那个人大概见过吧。<br/>艾默里克皱起眉头。那人躺的这张桌子离壁炉很远，还刚好吹得到不知从哪里漏进来的寒风，显然不是一个睡觉的好地方。于是他轻轻吸了口气，拍了拍沉睡者那坚实的后背，没有反应，他又叫了叫那人的名字，除了一声模模糊糊的闷哼，依然没有什么反应。<br/>“这人是您的朋友?”老板的声音从大厅一头传来，艾默里克回过头，吉布里隆正拎着一瓶未开封的小麦酒，从柜台后门走了出来。<br/>老板一定是看见了刚才艾默里克试图叫醒他的举动。不知为何，这让艾默里克有些紧张，仿佛是被发现了什么秘密一般。他点了点头。<br/>“那您还是劝劝您的朋友吧！我是说在他清醒的时候。”吉布里隆把托盘放在艾默里克刚才坐的那张桌子上。“打从他住进我们店里，仓库进酒的次数翻了一番。虽然这对我们来说没什么，毕竟都是赚钱，但是，我真的很担心，天天这么喝下去，再强壮的人也会出事啊。”<br/>艾默里克愣住了。“他每天晚上都喝成这样?”他完全没想到这个人的夜生活会是这么单调。<br/>老板点了点头，还撇着嘴补充道:“一直喝到他拿不稳酒瓶，喝到他上吐下泻，谁的话都听不进去。”<br/>艾默里克的视线回到了沉睡者身上，他正低声咕哝着什么，还挪了一下右臂，稍稍换了一个姿势，可拳头依然没有松开。<br/>“那你至少可以让人把他送回房间里。”艾默里克发现自己已经掩盖不了语调中的不满。<br/>“他让我们别管他。他是光之战士，那么厉害，没有人敢不听他的。”酒馆老板耸了耸肩，露出一副理所当然的神情。<br/>艾默里克垂下了视线，叹了口气，摘下兜帽，从腰间取下他的佩剑递给吉布里隆。“他的房间在哪里?”<br/>起初艾默里克打算背人上楼，但这个睡得迷迷糊糊的青年却一直推搡着，一来二去，艾默里克索性把他橫抱起来。对于身材普遍比人族高大得多的精灵族而言，这样横抱一位人族男性并非难事。只是身体重心的突然变化引发了更剧烈的抵抗，光之战士嘴里乱哼哼着，一只手四处乱抓，另一只手试图摸出背后并不存在的斧子，所幸，他在把骑士长的衣领和耳朵折腾了好一会儿之后，终于捞住了艾默里克的脖子，无比艰难地抬起了眼皮。<br/>“艾……艾默里克？”虽然醉意还没有从那双浅蓝色的眼睛里散去，但艾默里克能看出他的意识正在逐渐恢复。<br/>“很抱歉打扰了大英雄的美梦。”艾默里克没有停下脚步，只是垂下头，轻轻勾了勾嘴角，“但是去魔大陆之前，还是请在床上好好睡个觉吧。”<br/>艾默里克故意用了尊敬而认真的语气，毕竟在这种情况下醒过来着实令人尴尬，但显然幽默感是骑士长素来的硬伤，这样的调侃丝毫没有起到他理想的效果。光之战士再次皱起了眉头。<br/>“请放我下来吧，我能走回去，不劳骑士长费心。”话音刚落，原本环在艾默里克后颈的温度就消失了，并且他开始用手臂推开艾默里克的胸口。<br/>他这是生气了？正在艾默里克疑惑的时候，怀里的人已经成功挣脱了。落地的时候，这位久经沙场的战士双腿像棉花似的根本没法站稳，狼狈不堪，但在艾默里克忍不住出手帮扶之前，他终于倚着墙支撑起了身体。<br/>这时，吉布里隆殷勤的声音从楼梯上方传来：“两位大人，酒、武器和行李我已经全部搬到房间里了。呃……”老板停顿片刻，不知是不是因为光线昏暗，艾默里克总觉得老板的眼神有些怪异，“二位大人还有什么需要吗？”<br/>光之战士仿佛失聪一般没有吭声，他晃晃悠悠倒进自己房间，于是艾默里克一边跟上他，一边让老板备些热水。<br/>出乎艾默里克的意料，光之战士的房间看起来空旷得吓人，以至于那一撮壁炉火烧得再旺也显得势单力薄。木地板残缺不全，随处都有翘起和松动的迹象，正中间那块巨大的地毯也发霉破损了，看不出原本的模样，成对的壁灯都只亮了一个，月光透过窗户，被窗上钉的铁条割成了好多小块，照在窗前同样破旧的木桌上，桌上摊着一本笔记和装其他玩意的小箱子，再加上远离壁炉的角落里摆着的单人木床和衣柜，这几乎就是所有的摆设了。<br/>艾默里克就这样在门口出神地看着这一切。正准备进门时，他又迟疑了。<br/>“我能进来吗?”<br/>“骑士长大人不是来喝酒的吗？我房间里可没酒。”他说这话的时候醉意依然浓郁，但却没有说错，散落在房间各个角落的空酒瓶的确表明，这地方就算有酒也早就被住客喝光了。<br/>但是……<br/>“老板刚才把我的酒和剑都搬了进来。”艾默里克的视线投向了靠墙的小桌，上面摆着他的佩剑，还有装着一瓶小麦酒和两个空酒杯的托盘。他又想起了刚刚老板那意味深长的眼神。<br/>光之战士没有马上回答，他偏了偏头，大概也看到了桌子上的东西，便淡淡地应了一句:“那就请骑士长大人自便吧。”然后，他自顾自地卸下了自己的手铠，接着是肩甲、腰带、护膝……酒精丝毫没有影响这熟练的动作。<br/>然而，艾默里克却发现自己非常反感被眼前这个人称呼为“骑士长大人”。可还没来得及出声反驳，吉布里隆老板就提着两大壶水跑了进来。<br/>“哈，难得今天老板这么贴心。”光之战士别有意味地挑了挑眉毛。<br/>这话让老板有些窘迫，他的目光在两位客人间转了几圈，敷衍地打了两句哈哈便离开了。<br/>等老板离开之后，艾默里克便开口说:“你要是住不惯这里，可以……”<br/>可他还没说完就被打断了。“我可是四海为家的冒险者，没有什么住不住得惯的。更何况，指不定明天就……”他的话音戛然而止，然后突兀地转移了话题，挂上了艾默里克熟悉的那种微笑。“不过你不用担心，我会保护好你的朋友埃斯提尼安。”说完他便一屁股坐在那张小木床上。<br/>艾默里克当然知道他原本想说的是什么。死亡是所有艾欧泽亚冒险者的最大威胁，亦是他们前行的动力。可既然话题已被岔开，艾默里克也不再执着，“我倒是挺好奇那家伙知道你说过这句话时什么表情。”<br/>光之战士轻笑起来，完全看不出刚才他还是个路都走不稳的醉汉。“真好啊!能有这样相伴相随的友人……”他盯着地板感叹着。艾默里克后来才意识到他并不是盯着地板，而是盯着脚边倚着床头放置的那块奥尔什方的盾牌。<br/>那块被贯穿的盾牌。<br/>艾默里克闭上眼睛，沉默片刻，叹了口气，诚恳地说道：“你未来也会有这样的伙伴的。你可是光之战士。”<br/>“未来？”那人敛住笑容，耸了耸肩道:“像我这样的家伙，既然没有过去，大概也不会有什么未来。”<br/>艾默里克一怔。<br/>他总听到有人歌颂光之战士面对那些可怖强敌时如何力大无穷，如何坚持不懈，如何有勇有谋，却的确从未听人谈起过大英雄的过去。艾默里克曾经问过和他一起经历过乌尔达哈政变的阿尔菲诺，但是这位博学多识的天才少爷竟然也不清楚，只是无奈地推断道：“我从来没听他谈起过他来艾欧泽亚之前的任何往事，也许是有什么难言之隐吧。”<br/>尽管脸上常常挂着阳光的微笑，可光之战士平常确实不是那种大大咧咧的人，如果有什么秘密是他不想说的，估计他能带进下下辈子的坟墓里。艾默里克无意逼问，特别是他内心深处觉得趁对方醉酒的时候窥探隐私有些下作，可是他的确非常好奇，迟疑了片刻，他试探性地发问：“‘没有过去’……是什么意思？”<br/>“我没有说过吗？”那双蓝眼睛向艾默里克看了过来，看起来他并不计较这个秘密。“我没有来艾欧泽亚之前的记忆，最早的记忆是和海德林的对话，紧接着我就身处于前往利姆萨罗敏萨的海船甲板上了。”<br/>这个答案让艾默里克大吃一惊，他睁大了眼睛。“没有——记忆？”<br/>“是不是很难相信？”他又勾起了嘴角，抻直双臂支撑自己后仰的上半身，“不瞒你说，我连自己活了多少年都不知道。”他自嘲地笑了笑，他上身仅剩一件看起来完全无法抵御严寒的亚麻衬衣，松开的领口歪向右边，露出一小节锁骨，紧实的肌肉透过单薄的布料，若隐若现。<br/>艾默里克撇开视线，他太过震惊，连话都没有平时那么顺畅了，“可是……船员们……他们不知道你是如何上船的？”<br/>他挠了挠自己的后脑勺，有些窘迫地说道：“呃——那时候想着多嘴容易暴露自己的异常，所以就没怎么打听。上岸之后几乎身无分文，为了生活四处打拼，根本没有这个空闲，再之后就是你肯定早就知道的那些麻烦事了。”他眨了眨眼睛，偏过头，望向窗外，“有时候碰到好事的家伙问我为什么要冒险、为什么要做艾欧泽亚守护者，我只能编些模棱两可的答案——‘这都是海德林的安排’之类的，听起来挺做作，但我我确实既不知道自己为什么要来艾欧泽亚当冒险者，也不知道自己守护艾欧泽亚的理由，更不知道海德林为何要把光之加护赐予我，让我成为所谓的——‘光之战士’……”他温和的声音娓娓道来，这自白看似坦率，但在提到“光之战士”这个称呼时，片刻迟疑中泄露的一丝苦涩却被艾默里克捕捉到了。原本以为“没有过去”只是一个夸张的形容，没想到竟然是他的真实写照。艾默里克第一次觉得自己的想象力是如此匮乏，他根本无法设想过去一片虚无是一种什么样的感受，他也不敢去想眼前的这个男人刚刚抵达艾欧泽亚时有多么茫然无助。<br/>“很可怕吧？”那人突然说道。“我经常想，其实我大概和那些蛮神并没有多大区别，降临于世的理由都是受愿望所托，只不过它们是由人类和蛮族的愿望而来，我则是由海德林的愿望而来。”<br/>“不对。”艾默里克立刻反对道，没注意到自己的声音听上去有多激动，“你和蛮神完全不同。蛮神会伤害那些他本来应该保护的人，可你却在保护自己所能保护的一切。”<br/>这话让他的视线从窗外收起，回到了艾默里克的脸上，只是这回，他的目光看上去不再那么一尘不染了。<br/>“你真的这么想？那么多朋友和伙伴因我而伤亡，到底是我在保护他们，还是他们出于‘光之战士’这种蠢呼呼的名号带来的缥缈希望而保护我呢？”他又盯着那块损毁的盾牌了，仿佛盾牌中央那个骇人的窟窿把他的灵魂吸进去了一般。<br/>对于如此沉重的发问，艾默里克无言以对。<br/>他自己的过去大多是不快的回忆，特别是童年时期那些不堪入耳的谣言和揣测，那些冷漠的侧视和低语。可与此同时，也正是这些悲伤的往事塑造了如今的自己，成为他完成每一件事的基石:加入神殿骑士团，结实埃斯提尼安和露琪亚这样可靠的朋友，成为骑士团总长，守护伊修加德和她的人民，以及——与眼前的他相识……<br/>然后，像今天这样，重新认识这个人。<br/>艾默里克清楚自己的价值和使命，也明白自己的最终归宿，并且深知这一点对于自己的重要性。<br/>然而，这个人却不同，他什么也没有，过去混沌一片，前路迷雾重重……整个艾欧泽亚把他当做希望的灯火，可他自己的灯火呢?<br/>艾默里克这下终于明白了，曾经守护巨龙首的那位骑士对于光之战士的意义——那正是他好不容易找到、却又被无情吹灭的灯火。</p><p>Ⅱ 误解与地图炮<br/>忽然间，艾默里克感觉到左颊上传来轻轻的触碰，让他猛地收起了思绪。这触碰来自那人温暖的拇指指腹。<br/>艾默里克睁大了眼睛，脸颊上湿漉漉的触感让他意识到，自己的眼角竟然溢出了一滴眼泪。他自己都不记得上次落泪是什么时候了。<br/>那双浅蓝色的眼睛从未离得这么近，艾默里克感觉自己就是漩涡正中心的小船，失去了寻找方向逃离的能力。<br/>艾默里克轻声呼唤着他的名字。<br/>他却仿佛被吓了一跳一般，突然挪开视线，犹疑地收起手，转过脑袋。他又开始挠后脑勺了。<br/>“你……你以后叫我的时候就像这样，叫我的名字吧。”<br/>艾默里克先是一愣，然后点点头。他突然想到了一个问题，一个他忽然觉得至关重要到不得不问的问题。<br/>“那你的名字……”<br/>他显然猜到了艾默里克会问到这点，于是没等艾默里克问完便接过话茬：“啊，是我自己刚醒来的时候在船上随便起的。”他不好意思地笑了笑，“不知为什么，当时觉得迎着太阳时，海面反射的光碎成一片片，特别漂亮。”他半阖着眼，沉浸在并不遥远的记忆中，然后他皱起了眉头，苦恼地笑了笑：“不过现在听起来，这个名字简直就是一个预言，一个咒语。”<br/>“可它依然是个好名字。”<br/>因为它就和名字的主人一样，没有人比他更适合它了。<br/>他似乎没有料到艾默里克的反应会是这样。他先是一愣，然后勾起嘴角，露出了洁白的牙齿。<br/>接着一对唇就附了上来。<br/>是一个带着酒香的温暖的吻。<br/>霎那间，艾默里克脑子一片空白。<br/>他感觉自己整个脸都烧了起来，只能睁着眼睛，盯着眼前那对纤长的栗色睫毛发愣。但是，很快他就意识到，最让他震惊的不是这个吻本身，而是这个措手不及的吻不仅没有引起任何不适，反而让隐藏在心底某种期许释放了出来。一个他一直不愿多看一眼的黑暗角落，在这一刻拉开了遮掩的幕帘，迎来了令人无法抗拒的光明。<br/>于是，在那柔软的嘴唇决定收回去的时候，他伸出一只手按住了对方的脑袋，虽然房间里依然很冷，但那头栗发已经完全汗湿了，摸起来柔软而服帖。他阖上了眼睛，加深了这个吻。<br/>“唔——”被反攻的人闷哼一声，未做任何挣扎，任由艾默里克的舌尖拨开了牙关。<br/>他们摩挲着彼此的下颌，艾默里克虽然闭着眼睛，但却知道对方一直扬着嘴角，而他唇边的刚刚冒出的胡茬更是让人酥痒难耐。<br/>不知什么时候，艾默里克感觉到他身上沉重的肩甲已经被解开了，紧接着，那双灵活的手又扯住了他那件带兜帽的大衣。艾默里克差点笑出声来，原来这个人也会有如此迫不及待的一面。很快，那些繁复的铠甲和衣物被一层层剥了下来，最后，当他们终于分开胶着的嘴唇，喘息着注视着彼此时，骑士长的上半身已经和对方一样，只剩下了一件蓝色高领单衣，还有尚未来得及脱下的半指手套。<br/>可接下来，光之战士却犯了愁。他凝视着艾默里克还没有脱掉的靴子，低声嘟囔道：“你们伊修加德的男人怎么这么喜欢穿花哨的高筒铠靴？看上去又重又麻烦。”<br/>“啊，这个其实有很悠久的历史渊源。”艾默里克一本正经地解释了起来，“初代龙骑士就很喜欢这种铠靴，这种打扮逐渐成为了历代龙骑士的特征之一。再加上伊修加德的每个男人小时候都有过成为龙骑士的梦想，所以一直很钟情于这种过膝长靴。”<br/>话音刚落，那人一侧的眉毛便高高地挑了起来，脸上挂着“不是很懂你们伊修加德男人”的表情。<br/>艾默里克忍住微笑，接着解释道：“其实这种靴子并没有想象中那么麻烦。”说着他便身体力行，弯下腰，利落地依次解开了左靴大腿、膝盖和脚踝部的暗扣，毫不费力地脱下了靴子。<br/>“噢——原来这么简单！”身旁的一直注视这一切的家伙双目圆瞪，发出了惊呼，可是当艾默里克准备解开另一只靴子时，他却用一只手拦住了他的动作。“让我来试试。”<br/>他单膝跪在地板上，从脚踝开始，显然，他摸索暗扣就花了不少功夫，但到了大腿部的暗扣时，他更慢了。艾默里克看不到他的表情，只能感觉到解开最后那个扣子时，他的动作完全停了下来。诡异的沉默笼罩了二人。<br/>这间屋子里的氛围变得异常微妙。<br/>“咳咳——”艾默里克清了清嗓子，正准备开口打破这令人煎熬的沉默，腹部却突然被人狠狠地一推，他失去了重心，仰面倒在了床上。然而惊呼还没喊出声，就被另一个吻堵进了喉咙。这个吻来势汹汹，几乎要吞噬他的唇舌，与此同时，那人的双手像蛇一般探进了他的上衣，解开了他的腰带。<br/>他停下了吻，两人就这样一上一下面对面地喘息着，那双浅蓝色的眼睛又恢复了平日的光彩，只见那家伙扬起一个罕见的坏笑。<br/>“我稍微有点明白伊修加德人的浪漫了。”</p><p>结果，艾默里克还是错过了难得的喝小麦酒的机会。</p><p>第二天清晨，骑士长睁开眼睛时，正好对上那家伙的蓝色大眼睛。出乎意料的是，目光里满是困窘和焦虑，他双颊通红，冒着细细的汗珠，仿佛随时要冒出蒸汽一般。艾默里克这才意识到他们还搂在一起。<br/>“呃——”怀里的家伙咽了一口唾沫，“早——早上好。”<br/>看来某人的酒还是醒了。<br/>艾默里克不禁微笑起来，他凑上前，在光之战士半张着的嘴上落下一个轻轻的早安吻。<br/>他想，这下吉布里隆应该不用再为这家伙每天喝光店里的酒而发愁了。<br/>艾默里克趁着他戴手铠的时候，以牙还牙地调侃道：“拉诺西亚人求爱是不是都像你这样直白，第一回就做齐一整套？”<br/>对方没敢回过头，艾默里克却注意到他的耳廓再一次变成了快要滴血的红色。他沉默了好一会，才喃喃的低声坦白：“其实……其实……之前在雪之家的时候，奥尔什方曾一本正经地跟我说，伊修加德人表达至高的感激时，会接吻和做爱……”<br/>艾默里克顿时哑口无言。<br/>“结果，我自己最后乐在其中了……”那人的声音越来越小，然后突然想起什么似的回过头瞪着艾默里克，问道：“我该不会因为这个缘故得去异端审判所报到吧？那样我又得多花一大笔钱修斧子了。”<br/>骑士长拼了命忍住的大笑这下终于崩不住了。他费了好一阵工夫才找回了正常说话的能力。<br/>“在回答这个问题之前，你得跟我说说奥尔什方阁下还跟你灌输过什么奇怪的理论……等一下，你该不会把这些事告诉给塔塔露女士和阿尔菲诺了吧？”<br/>“艾默里克！”一个莫古力玩偶朝艾默里克径直飞来。</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>